Taking What Is Mine
by PruePiperPhoebePriyaColeLeo
Summary: Harry is sick of Dumbles lies and breaks free.Warning:Contains Light Hermione bashing,Large Weasley and Dumbles bashing. Harem!Independant!Descendant!Harry Potter
1. And So It Begins

Taking whats mine.

1

"Harry,you must listen to me!Lord Voldemort has only just begun,we must focus on the important matters and push grieving aside!"Harry shook with fury at Professor Dumbledore's words,how dare he insinuate that Voldemort was more important than the death of a known friend,Cedric Diggory!He,Harry James Potter,had had enough.

"No!You listen to ME!I am sick and tired of being pushed around by you,the Dursleys,Snape and Death can't I live my own life?!"A sudden rage consumed Harry and he somehow apparated out of the castle before Dumbles could make a sound.

"Professor Mcgonagall!Search the castle,Harry has somehow apparated out the office!"

_'Harry...'_A voice seemed to whisper into Harry's ear as he sat in the Room of was the very same room he had heard Dumbles speak of only weeks ago.

_'Harry Potter...'_

The voice was clearer sounded like a thousand silver ringing as one,the voice was the most feminine voice he had ever heard in his life,and he was drawn to it.

"Who-who are you?"Just then,he realized how croaky his voice sounded,so weak,so tired,but the voice soothed his very soul.

_'Do not be afraid my Lord,I am the very being that holds this castle together,I am the one who fills this ancient ground with magic,I am Hogwarts'_

Harry's eyes widended as the information collided in his head,like a steam train with no brake,ramming into the solid wall and passing the stations of logic.

"How can you be Hogwarts?Hogwarts is a what,not a who!"His voice was demanding,the answers he needed had yet to come.

_'WHO WAS IT THAT PUT THE VERY IDEA IN THE FOUNDERS HEADS?WHO KEPT THIS SCHOOL RUNNING FOR OVER FOUR THOUSAND YEARS SO GENERATIONS TO COME WOULD MARVEL AT MY WONDERS?IT WAS I,THE CREATOR OF HOGWARTS,I AM HOGWARTS HERSELF AND YOU SHALL HELP ME RESTORE MY SCHOOL TO ITS FORMER GLORY!RISE,DESCENDANT OF GRYFFINDOR AND HUFFLEPUFF,HEIR TO SLYTHERIN AND RAVENCLAW THROUGH CONQUEST,AND MAKE MY SCHOOL AS IT ONCE WAS!'_

Harry dropped to his knees at the sheer wieght of Hogwarts' voice,no longer the smooth,silky voice he had heard,but the roaring of a lion,the hissing of a snake,the cawing of a raven and the snarls of a badger,with a cool breeze,the lady was gone.

-BREAK

"Harry?Harry!Wake up"Annoying as the voice was,Harry still continued to slumber,however fake it was.

_'Do not trust that red haired boy Harry,he wants nothing more than to bask in your fame and fortune'_

"Wha?"He blinked sleepily and stretched,Hogwarts did not trust Ron,and he knew Hogwarts was right,Ron had always stuck by him,but even when only Harry did something Ron somehow managed to direct the slightest spotlight onto him and left Harry when Harry did something could sense Hogwarts within him,warning him to stay away from Ron,so Harry decided to talk to Neville instead.

"So Nev,have you thought about asking Professor Sprout if you can join the Herbology Club?Your really good in class!"This converstation carried on for a while before Harry turned to Ron,who was acting like he was falling asleep.

"Don't you think the Gillyweed trick was good Ron?"Ron snorted with laughter

"It made you look ridiculous!Only an idiot would think of that"Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced at Neville

"So,Neville is an idiot?"Ron grew red in the face and began spluttering.

"Yes!I mean-but-he's a squib!"Neville and Harry laughed loudly as Ron stormed out of the room,ears beetroot red.

_'This should be a fun year'_

-BREAK

"Harry!You were brilliant!"

"Come sit with us Harry!"

"Whats this about He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named"Both shouts of approval and disapproval of what happened in the Third Task were heard when Harry walked into the Great Hall,all he wanted to do was grab some pumpkin juice,sit with Neville and enjoy some that thought was extinguished when he crashed into someone.

"Oh,I am so sorry,my mind was somewhere else and-"As girl paused mid sentence,Harry took in her whole form,she was in his year,Susan Bones if he was correct,her long hair was not bright red like the Weasleys,but a deep,dark red,Harry could see her eyes were coffee brown and oval shaped,with long eyelashes encircling them,her blushing cheeks were paler than her creamy white skin,she was both skinny and well proportioned and even Harry knew she had the best figure in the year.

"It was my fault"He finally said,staring at her heart shaped face,Susan blushed before thanking him and walking away. it was then that he knew he was in love.

"Comon Susan,get a grip on yourself,he's too damn good for you"But no matter how much she muttered Susan could not get his mesmirizing green eyes and jet black untidy hair out of her mind,silly her for knocking straight into him in the Great Hall!Why not Neville?Or Dean at that!

"We get it Bones,your in love with Harry Potter"She continued,she stopped in her tracks for a second and wondered if Harry knew about the marriage contract made centuries ago,stating that when the Bones family had one child,a daughter,and the Potters had one child who was a son,that they must marry at 15 and take over the Lord and Lady Hufflepuff what if he didn't know?Better post her Aunt Amelia...

But Harry did not know this,he was too busy packing up to go back to the Dursleys,the train left tonight and would arrive the next morning.

"Mate,we are still friends right?"Ron asked stupidly,was Harry too blind to notice he needed a Weasley to guide him along his path,maybe even get a little money as a reward...yes,Ron was picturing his own large house with Hermione as his wife,her knowledge could be used for magical ways to clean the house,she wouldn't have to work,and Harry could have Ginny,it was all planned!Next year they would start to use love potions on the two,and then they would be married and Hermione could pop out sprogs for a while and Ginny would probably have one or two,it was all shattered when Harry began to laugh cruelly

"Ron,how could we be friends,you let your jealousy take control of you and nearly seperated me and Hermione,then you come crawling back once I get the good spotlight back and act like we can be best buds again,sorry,but no."And with that,Harry shut the door on the snivelling Weasley.

Several hours later and the train was ready to board,Harry,Luna and Neville were still looking for a compartment when a door began to shimmer into existence down the hall, they legged for it and opened the door to find a compartment,but not as small.A long table with eight seats was in the middle of the room,then doors lead off to a bathroom,a kitchen,a boys room and a girls plus an alarm to tell them when they arrived at the station.

"I officialy claim this compartment"Harry said aloud,there was a flash of light and piece of parchment floated to the table.

Dear New Owner

I am so glad you claimed this compartment,it is the compartment of the Great Eight,the Eight are purebloods descended from the ancient lines of Jura,Azira,Elimea,Kira,Aizra,Juno,Kili and Elminora,we have come to guess you are the leader,born of the Aizra Clan,write on the other side of the parchment to add names of those who can Great Eight were the first eight female purebloods to ever attend Malfoy,Azira Weasley,Elimea Black,Kira Lovegood,Aizra Potter,Kili Brown and Elminora people have searched for the secret compartment but none found families descend right back to Merlin himself!Jura,Elimea and Kira turned Dark towards the end but they were still great witches.

I wish you good luck descendant

Yours Sincerely

Hogwarts

Harry turned the paper over and added Neville and Luna to the list,he turned to speak to them but noticed they were sitting at the table

"But,you can only sit there if you are descended to the Great Eight"Harry grinned as he noticed the small silver tiara atop Luna's head,and a small golden crown on Neville's touched the top of his own head and noticed the large golden crown in the mirror opposite,they had five jewels in the center,the one on top was red,the bottom green,the left blue,the right yellow and the middle half green,half purple.

"Yes,but Kira was my ancestor and Elminora was Neville's"Luna's voice was dreamy and serene when she spoke,Harry then had a thought and added Susan Bones to the list,he was going to add Hermione when Hogwarts spoke.

_'No Harry!Hermione is Dumbledore's spy!Do not trust her!'_

Harry nodded though it brought tears to his eyes to think of Hermione that all they had been through and now it was all over,Harry was not only losing a trusted advisor and friend,but a girl he had harboured feelings for since he had started Hogwarts.

"Goodbye Hermione"He whispered,letting the tears fall as Hogwarts once again was rushed out of sight.

-BREAK

When the train pulled up at Kings Cross Harry grabbed his trunk and got off the train where a rather irate Molly Weasley was waiting,Neville gave him a pat on the back and Luna kissed his cheek before they both went off,Mrs Weasley looked furiously at Luna and then marched Harry to her family.

"Harry dear!How good to see you you have a good year?Now,I wanted to talk to you about your living arrangements for this summer-"

"Mrs Weasley,I'm sorry but I don't think I can be around Ron this summer,he insulted a fellow friend before we left and I don't really feel comfortable around him".He shook his head and walked through the barrier where his Aunt Petunia was waiting,but to his surprise Remus was waiting with her,he glanced in confusion at Remus who simply shook his head for an unknown reason.

"I'm here to pick you up Harry,and your Aunt has something to tell you"Harry followed Remus and Aunt Petunia to the car and got in the back.

Halfway there his Aunt turned around in her seat and launched into a full explanation.

"When Dumbledore obliviated us,he fed us jealousy and anger potions keyed to you,he told us that we hated you and would never be nice to you,he also hid our talents away from us,you see Harry,me,Vernon and Dudley are like you,I'm a witch and Vernon is a wizard,when he came he hid our wands in the shed and never told us to get on Dudleys 11th birthday he came back,we had gotten Dudders his new wand and all his things but Dumbledore hid that wand and obliviated us again!But me and Vernon got our memories back yesterday and we began teaching Dudley"Shocked at her explanation,Harry nodded slowly before hugging his Aunt,shocking her this time.

"All this time I hated coming here,and now I learn the old coot was forcing you to make my life miserable"His voice rose barely above a whisper,he was beyond angry and wanted Dumbles to arrived at the house before it had begun to get dark and Harry noticed Remus was carrying a small rag-doll with a button eye missing,stitchings loose,it was basically a messy pile of ordered Harry,Uncle Vernon,Aunt Petunia and Dudley to hold on and they rose up and started spinning,Harry recognised the sensation as something from a portkey,his Aunt and Dudley's shrill screams were mixed with his Uncle's bellows before they came to a halt outside a brick house with huge gardens and a sparkling fountain.

"Master Potter!You is here at last!Esther be cleaning all this time,I is waiting for you,I is telling my brother you is coming!"A small creature came from within the house and would not stop bouncing by the gate,Harry could call it a house elf but it was taller and its face was elf girl wore a long baby blue dress with a navy blue badge with a golden raven on,her hair was light brown and cascaded down her back in fine braids.

"Ummm...who are you?"His question was hesitant and weary.

"I is Esther,I is a elf,not a house elf,but an elf,I is the Head Maid in Potter Manor,I is serving Lord Ravenclaw personally,is you Lord Ravenclaw?"Esther squeaked and squealed in delight when Harry nodded his head,knowing this was the wizard who would bring Potter Manor back to its former glory.

"We is wanting to show you something,Master Black is here too,we is showing you's all!"Harry let the little elf guide him into the house where he found Sirius Black,his godfather, then Esther made him,Sirius,Remus and the Dursleys sit down while she and nine other elves carried 5 covered potraits into the drawing room.

"We is keeping them Master Harry sir,you's is being able to bring them to life agains sir"When they unvieled the first portrait Harry looked in wonder at the woman in the frame,she had pale skin,dark brown eyes and dull black hair but from the way Remus stared at the portrait Harry guessed this was Dorcas Meadowes,Remus' love and fiancee before her encounter with Lord Voldemort left her instinctively reached his hand out and touched the smooth painting,he watched in wonder as it came to life and a white hand poked out the frame,followed by the very same woman in the portrait,but she was in the flesh frame was now empty apart from the black then did the same with a portrait of a mousy brown haired lady called Mary Mcdonald and a beautiful blonde haired woman called Marlene Mckinnon,who rushed into Sirius' arms without hesitation.

"You's is going to be wanting to revive the next ones Master Harry sir"A male elf said,from his name tag Harry could tell he was called the last two portraits were uncovered Harry could see why Dardin had said that.

These were the portraits of Lily and James Potter.

"Mum...Dad..."Harry could barely raise his voice above a whisper,for years he was dreamt of meeting them,thinking of all the things they would do and his father would play Quidditch whilst his mother fretted and worried about him falling,he would help his mum cook and his dad would sneak some food away.

"Lily!"Petunia squeaked,standing up and crossing the threshold to get to the frozen image of her sister and brother-in-law,at one nod Harry touched the oily canvas and watched as both painted people began blinking before leaping out to crush him with a hug,and for once in his miserable,dangerous life,Harry felt happy.

"How?"He asked,bewildered as he stared at the his eyes,eyes that were described as Lily's eyes.

"Magic!"

-BREAK

Inside Hogwarts however,a certain Albus Dumbledore was not happy indeed.

"I don't understand how I lost the boy Severus,he was mistreated his whole life!He should have looked to me as a grandfather"Severus had been watching the headmaster pace for around two hours and he was sick of it.

"Headmaster,I don't understand why the boy must defeat Voldemort when anyone could do it if they killed his Horcruxes,I am fed up with having to mistreat and neglect Potter,I will no longer do it!Nor will I abuse any more of my students,they deserve that at least!"Dumbledore stared in shock at Snape before regaining his grandfatherly composure when the other Head of Houses came in.

"Ah,yes,you were all brought here to discuss this years prefects,any ideas for Ravenclaw Filius?"

"I was thinking Luna Lovegood and Michael Corner"Dumbledore nodded and smiled at the decision.

"For Hufflepuff I have submitted Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley"

"Slytherin will have Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass"

"I will put my foot down my decision too Brown and Neville Longbottom will be the Lions Prefects"Mcgonagall said,Pomona,Filius and Severus all agreed to that,which left Dumbledore in a very tight Weasley had been promised that her son Ron would be prefect,and Hermione would be prefect because she was his way into Harry's now that idea was utterly destroyed because Minerva had choosen the near squib Longbottom and man eater Brown.


	2. Of Cookies and Contracts

2

"Mum!"Ron Weasley's mother Molly was beyond angry at this point and her son shouting to her for god knows what was testing her,all she had wanted was for her baby girl to marry Lord Potter,then have his kid so Molly could raise it after Ginny and Harry died in a tragic 'accident'.

"What do you want Ronald?"She yelled up to him,her son was a lout who would never achieve anything,Bill would be the one to recieve the family fortune and Ginny would recieve the Prewett fortune,well,what was left of it.

"I need you to bake Potter some cookies laced with loyalty potion keyed to us"Molly's eyes brimmed with tears,her son was actually learning the art of theft!

"I will get them right away!Don't eat them and don't let Hermione eat them when she comes over"Molly was so glad that Hermione,finally seeing Ron as the pureblood prince he was,had agreed to marry Ron and bear his children.

With her brains and Ronnie's heritage they would give her some grandchildren that actually did something!

_'We just need Potter to marry Ginny'_She thought craftily.

"What do you mean I have five marriage contracts?I was told I never had any and now I have five!"

"Harry dear,at least learn who the girls are before you go ranting and raving"James Potter chuckled at the way his wife tried to console their laughter,he had fought Voldemort,Dementors and Basilisks but was scared of marrying five women?Not that James didn't disagree.

"Fine,read them out"Harry grumbled,shoving his black hair out his face.

Name:Daphne Greengrass

Age:14

Parents:Jared and Celia Greengrass.

DOC(Date Of Contract):13 January 1945

Name:Susan Bones

Age:14

Parents:Edgar and Fiona Bones

DOC:23 March 1867

Name:Luna Lovegood

Age:13

Parents:Selena and Xenophilius Lovegood

DOC:1 December 1943

Name:Lavender Brown

Age:15

Parents:Janet and Miles Brown

DOC:10 June 1951

Name:Fleur Delacour

Age:19

Parents:Apolline and Jean-Claude Delacour

DOC:29 April 1546

And with the final woman did Harry James Potter,defeater of Voldemort,pass out in shock.


	3. Veela Bonds and Granger Doubts

3

_'What am I doing marrying Ron?'_Hermione asked had asked herself this question every single day,Mrs Weasley and Professor Dumbledore said it was a good idea,that marrying a pureblood would get her accepted into the magical,it was all she had ever wanted,to be accepted somewhere,to be liked and have friends.

_'Why did I ever use Harry as a way to get accepted_'She thought miserably,Professor Dumbledore had told her she would get accepted if she made friends with Harry and she had tried so hard to do that,now Harry would never talk to her again.

"Hermione,are you okay?"Ron,the pig,had sent cookies off to Harry and she was sure they had something in them.

"I'm fine!"She called down,Mrs Weasley had tried to get Hermione to eat these amazing looking chocolate pies but she had said no,she wasn't hungy,But Mrs Weasley had insisted and that was when Hermione knew something was needed to get out of here,and fast.

At that exact moment Harry Potter was spending time at Potter Manor,reading up on his family history.

**1546**

**When Jean-Pierre and Adalene Potter lived in France they were enemies with Lancelin and Odelette Delacour,to put an end to it Jean-Pierre and Lancelin made a contract so if there was a son in one line and a daughter in the other by 1980 came around they must be wed.**

**At 1552 a male and female came into the lines by the name of Lynette Potter and Orane Delacour,yet they were unable to wed as Orane was the son of Lancelin and another woman by the name of Madalene Malfoy,who's family originated from France.**

**At 1570 Orane Delacour had a two young children but both were boys,and Lynette also had a son so it was virtually impossible,this continued on for a while and has yet to end.**

"Dad!"Harry Potter walked in and sat down next to his son.

"What is this?"He asked his father curiously,James leaned over his shoulder and took a look.

"Ahh,the family history,we moved all over the world but when we Potters lived in France Jean-Pierre accidently created tension between himself and the Delacours,its the reason why your marrying Fleur."

"Then why am I marrying Fleur and not Gabrielle?"Harry asked impatiently,grinding his teeth together.

"Who's Gabrielle?"James asked,raising one eyebrow,Harry then began to tell him about the young girl he had saved during his most recent Hogwarts year,who,like Fleur,was a Veela,James paled with every word Harry said.

"Thats not good Harry,you've created a Veela Bond,where she must mate you or she'll die"

MY FIRST CLIFF!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

I took the time to tell you the pairings that will be put into my story.

Harry/Tonks/Susan/Daphne/Gabrielle/Fleur/Luna/ Pansy/Bellatrix/Andromeda/Narcissa/OC/Lavender.

Draco/Ginny

Neville/Hermione

I thank you for all the nice reviews,I especially liked all the flame reviews,they really help me write.


	5. Gabrielle's Torment

4

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell me this?Or Gabrielle?"Harry demanded,pacing up and down the drawing room,why was he kept in the dark?What was the point when he would learn it all then?,he had never understood the way adults seemed to think they know best.

"Harry,think about it,if he told you,you would have mated her and spoiled his oh so important plan for you"Marlene said,leaning her head against Sirius' shoulder.

"And Gabrielle might have been scared you would reject her."Dudley piped up,he had begun to learn of his magic and loved had gone through so much when he learned of magic but Dudley didn't even have to worry about evil people trying to kill him.

"Lets just focus on making your mind impenetratable from that pig Snape and Bumblebore"Lily interjected,leading Harry into another room.

"This is called Legilimency/Occlumency,we shall make sure Severus and Albus cannot get into your mind,clear your mind and focus on building shields around your memories and thoughts"Harry gave a sign of understanding and began visually building walls in his mind.

"Legilimens!"Lily said,pointing her wand at her teenage son,his shields help up for ages before they tried this 6 more times before it finally worked and Harry's shields didn't fall at all.

"Well done!Now,just a few more.."Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

_'This could take a while...'_

A few hours later and Harry had never had a worse headache than he did at this very moment.

"I'm guessing your mother has worked you until your head was exploding?"Dorcas asked him as he walked to the drawing room,he nodded tiredly and she laughed deeply.

"When we were in school Lily always made us study,there was never a time she wasn't worrying about her exams"Harry flinched,it sounded too much like noticed this and her mood sobered instantly.

"Oh Harry!I am so sorry!"She said,giving him and hug before skipping off.

"Hermione,I am so glad your agreeing to marry Ron!"Ginny gushed to her friend when she walked into the room.

"Yeah,so glad"Hermione said distantly

"We'll be such a happy family,you and Ron and Harry and me!"She said gleefully,Hermione's head turned so sharply her neck cracked.

"Who said you were marrying Harry?"She asked,frowning at the younger frowned before smiling.

"Its a bit obvious isn't it?I mean,we're like his parents after all!"She said,talking to Hermione as if she were a toddler who didn't understand.

'Oh,Dumbledore must have arranged it,but why,I ,mean,I'm not questioning but Harry must have agreed right?Dumbledore would never have lied to Harry!'Hermione's thoughts battled each other at every corner.

"Anyway,I must go sort out a few cookies for my future husband!It seems the last ones didn't get there"With that Ginny skipped out the room and left Hermione contemplating the conversation.

The tears had started last night,and then the Delacour had never seen Gabrielle so poor daughter was withering away and she couldn't do anything about it.

"E as to bod wiz her muzzer!"Fleur insisted,tossing her silvery blond hair to the side.

"I know Fleur,but I do not wish eet"Appoline replied,looking at her little girl lying on her bed.

"She will be alright Appoline"Her husband Jean-Claude said,gingerly holding his wife's hand,they clutched each other and hoped that Harry Potter would come,and that he would save their baby.

"Dumbledore should ave told im that this would appen!"Fleur said angrily,hands flaming from the sinful thoughts within her head.

"Fleur!Put zose flames away!We are not getting angry at Dumbledore,we must be angry at ze ole Ministry and Dumbledore for zis"Appoline's mascara ran as she replied to her eldest didn't want to let both her daughters marry some English wizard but she had no choice,one was attached by contract and the other by need to act fast.

Before it was too late.


	6. De-Aging and Parties

2

"Will she be here yet?"Harry asked anxiously,constantly looking towards the front doors,Susan Bones was due any minute and Harry had been waiting for three whole hours.

"You know,most men are **worried** about meeting future wives"Sirius pointed out,Harry just shrugged and stood up straight as the door opened and the red headed beauty stepped into the hall.

"Susan"He breathed,she wore a long navy blue dress and navy blue shoes to match,her red hair was tied in a silver silk ribbon and she looked stunning.

"Hey Harry"Susan said shyly,blushing bright red at the sight of her soon to be husband,he had filled out over the summer and seemed to look like a 14 year old would at this age,the black suit seemed to fit him well.

"We're just waiting for Luna,Daphne,Lavender and Fleur"He said,smiling gently at Bones followed after her niece wearing a simple purple dress,he kissed hers and Susan's hands and led them to the dining room where Lily was waiting.

"Harry?Is that-it can't be!"Amelia gasped at the sight of the apparently dead woman.

"Oh,but it can"James walked in from behind Amelia and placed an arm around Lily.

"Oh my..."Amelia was saved from having to start an awkward conversation because Luna had just arrived,her dress went to her knees and was bright yellow,Harry had to blink three times before he really saw her properly.

"Wow...just...wow"Luna giggled at Harry's shocked face and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hello Harry,have the Nargles got you?They're very catchy"She said,Harry nodded numbly before escorting her and her father Xenophilius to the table,Luna sat down and looked at Lily and James.

"Hello Lily and James,nice to meet Harry Potter's dead parents"Neither moved to shake her hand as both were stood in a still silence.

"Whats for pudding?"She asked.

Dumbledore strode into The Burrow and met Molly at the kitchen door.

"Has Harry arrived yet?"He asked,Molly was red faced and looked furious.

"No,he hasn't,we sent him cookies laced with Loyalty and Love Potions but they just get sent back!I don't understand Albus,has he figured out whats happening?"

"What about my wedding?I'll never get to be Mrs Potter now!"Ginny wailed from the table,her eyes streamed with tears and she seemed very upset.

"Potter bet have not messed up the plan Professor,Hermione might leave me,then who will do my homework?"Ron said,Dumbledore sighed inwardly,Mr Weasley was such an lazy boy,he would never get anything done and Hermione would never have his kids unless he did something,then again the boy was a 14 year old going on 15 who had never done his own homework except in dire was lucky that Harry has been so gullible at his young Mr Weasley would have been a very lonely young man.

Meanwhile,a middle-age blonde woman was planning to escape the clutches of her Death Eater may have been rich and powerful but all she was to him was a trophy hadn't touched her since she was pregnant with had needs,and they just weren't getting fufilled here!In her hands she held a de-aging potion,it would enable her to be 15 she took it she was packing all her clothes after she had shrunk them to her teenage size,the same with her shoes.

'I can't believe I'm going to climb out the window!'She thought to herself,giggling like,well,like a teenager,she tipped her head back and drunk the potion,her hair turned fully blonde with no grey,her wrinkles disappeared and she became shorter with more bust and,Narcissa Malfoy(Soon to be Black again)was free.

Bellatrix Lestrange grinned wickedly as she ran through the forest on the outskirts of Azkaban,she was finally free and still had the de-aging potion she had been given when she was 15,she was uncorked the bottle and gulped the entire thing before looking in the water at,her once greying and frizzy black hair was curly and had a shine to it,her body had changed,her bust was the same melon sized as last time and her butt stuck out,she couldn't wait until she got back to Hogwarts for her second 5th year,since she had become younger people wouldn't even know who she would be until they heard her name,even then she would be Bellatrix Black,an heiress to the Black Narcissa would have taken the potion too!

Authors Note:And THAT is how I am going to get the three Black sisters into Harry's Harem!Boo Ya!

Tell me who should go into the harem next!I want to include my reviewers,so tell me who should come next then write a paragraph for me to put in,I will decide who's paragraph is best and put it in the next chapter!

Nymphadora Tonks

Pansy Parkinson

Bellatrix Black


	7. Hermione Does The Wrong Thing AGAIN

6

After the welcoming dinner party(Which Fleur hadn't turned up to)Harry invited Neville over to talk.

"So,how are you related to Elminora?"He asked the boy.

"Well,my family dates back to Kai-Tuyi Lonbotom,an ancient warrior of the Turi-Sheng -Tuyi fell in love with a young viking woman called Elminora of the Raging Storms and they had a child,but she cast a spell so that she would not give birth unless there was a time with no war,unfortunateley that did not happen for one thousand years,she eventually gave birth to a child called Huntille Longbottom of the Fierce bears, my line just continued on from then,my grandfather Harfang married Callidora Black and had my dad Frank,who married my mum Alice and had me,but speaking of ancient families how the bloody hell are you related to the Aizra family?They're like,really old and were supposed to be wiped out!"Neville looked expectantly at Harry

"Well,I think that Aizra was married to a greek man called Heracles Pottrei,and she had a son who was called Kironte Pottrei,but in the Victorian era Albert Pottrei changed his name to Albert Potter,therefore changing the name of my whole family,my grandfather Charlus Potter married Dorea Black.I guess that makes us related somehow"Harry and Neville shared a sly smile before Neville face-palmed his forehead,Harry looked at him quizzically.

"Dorea Black was related to Cygnus Black,who married Druella Rosier,who had Bellatrix,Narcissa and Andromeda.I think Andromeda had a girl called Nymphadora,Bellatrix didn't have any kids,but Narcissa has a son with Lucius Malfoy..."He trailed off as Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"I'm related to Draco Malfoy!"He yelled out loud,Neville began chuckling and soon Harry joined in,they fell silent as a barking laugh came from the doorway.

"Yeah,Cissy,Bella and Andy were my favourite cousins,Andy still is,Cissy and Bella turned dark on us though"Sirius strode into the room with James following close behind.

"Did everyone seriously think that me and Sirius just immeadiately knew each other on the train or just hit off before we left?No,we went to Pureblood Society Parties before we could even walk,that was how Marlene and Sirius first met,they were both 6 years old at a christmas party and he spilt butterbeer down her new party dress,me,Sirius and Regulus,Sirius' brother,always walked around together until Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor,Cassiopeia and Druella made sure Regulus hated Sirius by then,but don't worry boys,you still have yet to be invited to your first party."James teased the 14 year old boys before walking off with Sirius,when they had close the door Harry grabbed Neville's arm("Ow Harry!").

"Now their gone,let me show you the most awsome place in the Manor"He hauled himself and his fellow Gryffindor to their feet and ran down the length of the hall,halting at a narrow staircase winding around before climbed the stairs,relishing the old creaking sound they made as you ascended up,the said staircase led up to an old attic filled with treasures,what caught Neville's eye mostly was the suit of armor on a mannequin in the corner,it had the Hogwarts crest,but held a ruby encrusted sword and a golden cup,on its head was a sapphire tiara and around its neck an emerald necklace with a small S carved into it.

"These aren't!"He exclaimed,spinning on his heel to face Harry in amazement.

"Yup,the Diadem of Ravenclaw,Slytherin's Locket,Gryffindors Sword,Helga Hufflepuffs Cup and the original armour of Hogwarts.I had them all transported here by the elves a day after I arrived"Harry said,his smile grew even more evil every minute.

"Wait,wasn't this in Hogwarts?"

Albus Dumbledore felt like screaming,first the original armour had went missing,then the Sword,lastly he had checked to see if the diadem was hidden where he needed it to be and it had vanished too!He bet that if Voldemort was to look for the cup and locket they would be gone as well.

"They can't be gone Albus,are you sure you looked everywhere?"Filius Flitwick asked,trying his hardest not to old coot was panicking and it was absolutely hilarious!

"Indeed Albus,maybe they've...been taken to be cleaned?"Like Filius,Minerva Mcgonagall had managed to stifle her giggles before she burst into tears of laughter and gave herself panicking was one thing but for him to panic over something that was needed terribly for his plans to work was another.

"Hem hem!I believe young Mr Potter took them,Professor Dumbledore,I'm sure of it!"All the Professors in the room turned and glared at the new teacher for this Umbridge was a pain in the ass of a woman who didn't seem to understand the concept of 'butt out'.Meanwhile the Molly,Ron,Ginny and Hermione stood at the back,listening intently to the conversation before them.

"That git!I can't believe he would want even more fame!"Ron said,a little too loudly,now it was his turned to be glared at by the teachers who actually liked Harry(which was a few) and he shrank into the wall.

"Miss Granger,could you try and get Harry to see things the right way again?"Dumbledore asked the bushy haired teenager,smiling gently,she bit her lip anxiously.

"I don't know Headmaster,he doesn't really trust me at the moment..."

"Its all for the Greater Good Miss Granger,rememeber that."She looked up into his grandfatherly face and knew in that instant that Professor Dumbledore would sort it out,he trusted her to win Harry back and he was always right.

_'Not always'_A little voice inside her head whispered,she brushed it off and strode down the hall to prepare potions for her new mission.

"Dr Francois,are you sure you cannot do anyzing for my leetle girl?"Dr Francois looked at Mrs Delacour sadly and shook his head.

"Non,she must complete er soul bond in order to become ealthy again,do you understand Madam Delacour?"She sobbed silently as she listened to the doctors diagnoses,her little girl,she was only 12 and could not be bonded to a 14 year old boy!It was affecting Fleur as well,her eldest daughter had flat out refused to go to the dinner he had invited her to,insisting that until her sister was well she would not leave her side unless she died.

Her poor husband was going to end up being fired from his place as Minister of Magic in France if he spent any more time away from the office,why the hell did everything bad revolve around one god damned fourteen year old bloody boy!


End file.
